Through Sickness and Health
by lina lollipop hearts
Summary: Hibari has gotten sick from fighting in the rain and now Reborn is forcing Tsuna to take care of him. Will they become close or drift farther apart? eventual 1827
1. Chapter 1

**Through Sickness and Health**

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!

"Achoo!" Everyone in the disciplinary committee seems to have caught the infamous cold that's been rapidly spreading through Namamori middle school. Well everyone except, the disciplinary committee's head, Hibari Kyoya. He was currently sitting at his desk filing through the endless amounts of paperwork, ranging from club requests to problems that needed to be taken care of. Also trying to ignore his men, hoping that would keep them away from him and not get him sick, but his efforts were futile. Hibari noticed that when Kusakabe walked through the door of his office with a piece of paper.

"Sir it seems we have a problem with a group of delinquents. They usually get high after school and cause all sorts of mayhem throughout Namamori." Hibari nearly jumped out of his seat at having an excuse to get out of this place, but he composed his self. He grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door, careful not to touch Kusakabe. He went out the doors of the school to take care of the unwanted problem.

Three guys carrying cartons of eggs walked down the street to Namamori middle school. They slipped past the gates of the school. They stopped in front of the school and opened the cartons. They picked the eggs up and had the cruelest of intentions in mind. They threw the eggs as hard as they could and watched them smash against the school. The gooey yolk slid down the brick of the school to join the shell that lay on the concrete ground. Echoing laughter broke the silence of the afternoon.

"Herbivores." They turned around to see none other than Hibari Kyoya. He raised his tonfa and connected it with one of their skulls. A loud resounding crack was heard throughout the school grounds. He didn't stop there he continued to do this repeatedly to all of them. He didn't stop even when rain began to engulf the school. The same sound was heard over and over until it slowly faded out. The only and sound that could be heard was the rain hitting the concrete. "Achoo!" Well there was that sound too.

"Hibari-san is sick!" Tsuna and Reborn sat in Tsuna's room, the place where they always discuss things.

"Yes he is and we're going to visit him." Tsuna blanked at him. "What do you mean 'we'? I never said I was going."

"I didn't ask for your opinion. Anyway I need to go to a meeting that will last a couple of weeks, so you'll be in charge of helping Hibari."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Like he wants my help, he'll be fine by himself." Reborn kicked him in the head.

"I don't care. He's your guardian and you're going to visit him. That is the duty of the boss after all."

"I never wanted to be the boss!"

Reborn covered his ears, 'He's always so whiney.' Reborn kicked him again. "Shut up we're leaving." Reborn walked out of the house and Tsuna reluctantly followed. They walked down the street and headed for Hibari's house.

They arrived at a steel gate that guarded a house. 'Of course Hibari-san would have a gate.' Reborn pushed on the gate and it opened. When it opened a pool and a house two times bigger than Tsuna's was revealed. They walked through the gates and stopped at two doors. Tsuna rung the door bell and the doors swung open to reveal Hibari wearing his pajamas with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Hibari glared at Tsuna, "What are you doing here, herbivore?" Tsuna cowered under Hibari's glare leaving Reborn to talk for him.

"He's here to take care of you because I have to go to a meeting." Reborn kicked Tsuna into the house and walked away. Hibari sighed knowing Tsuna wouldn't leave out of fear that Reborn would beat him up. He silently closed the door.

"Herbivore, get off my floor you're getting it dirty." Tsuna shot up from his spot on the floor. He froze and turned to Hibari.

"I-I'm sorry, H-Hibari-san." Hibari wordlessly walked away and disappeared into a room. Tsuna went into the room, seconds later, to see Hibari getting into his bed.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

"Not really, since winter break starts tomorrow. I guess I would be sitting at home, basically doing nothing, if Reborn didn't drag me out of the house."

"Why don't make yourself useful?" Hibari propped himself against the headboard. Then he pulled the blanket over himself while Tsuna shifted uncomfortably.

"What do want me to do?"

Hibari thought for a moment before answering, "You can fluff my pillow." Hibari held out his pillow.

'I'm not your maid!' Tsuna took the pillow despite his thoughts. He fluffed it and held it out to Hibari. Hibari merely stared at his hand. Tsuna knew exactly what that was about and started grumbling. He walked over to Hibari and put the pillow behind his back. Hibari merely smirked at his reaction.

"Do you need something else?" Tsuna asked knowing he probably won't like the response.

"No." Surprisingly he did like the response, but the only problem was he was bored now. They wordlessly stared at each other until Tsuna cracked under pressure and looked away.

"May I sit?" Tsuna pointed to the bed as he glanced at Hibari to see his response. Hibari nodded. Tsuna gently sat next to Hibari making sure not disturb him. They sat in silence. "What did you do the past three days you were sick?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my life?" Hibari growled. 'Oh no, I made him mad!'

"Well I'm not really interested. It's just that…um…well," Tsuna struggled to find the right words.

"Spit it out," Hibari barked.

"I'm bored," Tsuna stated blandly. Hibari sighed as he tried to calm down.

"Why didn't you just say that, instead of making me raise my blood pressure? Although I suppose it can't be helped." Hibari pressed a button on the remote, that he got from who knows where. The floor boards in front of the bed moved and a plasma TV rose from the floor.

'Wow, Hibari's house is so cool,' Tsuna thought astonished. Hibari tossed the remote to Tsuna, in which he barely caught it.

"Watch what you want." Tsuna did as he was told and flipped through the seemingly endless channels until he finally settled on one channel. They both watched TV silently, with Tsuna's occasional laughter, for about two hours. They would've kept watching if Hibari didn't turn it off. Tsuna's honey orbs stared questioningly at Hibari. "I'm tired."

"I suppose you want me to leave." Hibari nodded. Tsuna stood up from his spot and stretched. "See you tomorrow, Hibari-san."

"Don't come back."

Tsuna sighed, "Sorry, I have my orders." With that being said Tsuna walked out of the room and out of the house. Tsuna walked past the gate and onto the sidewalk to feel the wind spin around him. 'I hope me and Hibari get to do something fun tomorrow. It would be good if he laughed, but I guess I'll have to settle for a smile. This is Hibari-san I'm talking about.' Tsuna thought with a smile as he headed home.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Through Sickness and Health**

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!

Tsuna woke up feeling a little warm even though it was winter time, probably because of the heater. Then he saw warm rays of light peeked out from behind the curtains hanging on the wall, shielding the window and preventing the rest of light to shine through.

Tsuna got up from his bed and walked over to the window. Tsuna yanked open his curtains to let the rest of the light flood into his room and see the sun rise over the horizon. He stared out his window enjoying the peace and serenity that the scene provided as a small smile appeared on his face. He almost hated to tear his eyes away from the scene as he walked over to his closet.

He pulled the closet door open and walked inside to rummage through his various assortments of clothes. He finally found a nurse's outfit in his closet. 'Where did this come from?' Tsuna stared at it for while before he got an idea. 'I could wear this to Hibari's house, I'm sure he'll smile then.'

He quickly changed and threw his pajamas into the clothes hamper. He looked in the mirror to see the white nurse's outfit hugged his hips and stopped right above his knees. He adjusted the white hat with a red plus in middle, so that it rested slanted on his head. He then proceeded to put his white sneakers on. Once was satisfied, he walked out his room and silently closed the door behind him. He walked down the stairs step by step and when he was almost to the bottom of the staircase he could hear his mother in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother cooking just as he expected.

"Hey mom what's for breakfast?" he asked groggily, still not completely awake. She jumped and tensed slightly, not sensing his presence.

She turned around shocked and asked, "You're up early on winter break, if I didn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it," she looked at his outfit and began to laugh, "Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit?"

He laughed at his mom's question. "I thought this would make a sick friend of mine laugh."

"If you can call him a friend," Tsuna said under his breath as he grimaced.

"You have a sick friend? Hmm I'll make a bento for you to take then."

Tsuna smiled nervously and said, "You don't have to do that." Nana put her hands on her hips.

"Nonsense, you have to and if they're sick I'm sure they'll enjoy that you cared enough to bring food to them." Tsuna sighed knowing he had lost this battle.

"Okay," he said defeated as he sat at the table to eat his breakfast. As soon as his mom put the plate in front of him, he happily ate it knowing Reborn wasn't there to steal it. He soon finished his breakfast his mother was finished the bento and handed it to him. He took it and he was about to leave, but his mom stopped him by calling, "Tsuna take this with you, also." Tsuna turned around to see his mother holding a box out to him.

"What's this?"

"It's your lunch, silly." Tsuna blushed at being forgetful and took the box.

"Thanks mom. I'm leaving now." Nana waved goodbye to him as he headed out the door to Hibari's house. He walked down the long sidewalk for a few minutes before he reached Hibari's gate. He pushed the gate open and he stepped inside. He poked the doorbell and listened to the distinctive ring. A few moments later Hibari opened the door wearing his pajamas, yet again. He frowned upon seeing Tsuna.

"Didn't I tell you not to come back," he looked at Tsuna's outfit and grimaced. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Tsuna frowned and asked, "Do you not like it?" Hibari glared at Tsuna and bark orders to him.

"Answer the previous question." Tsuna stiffened as he tried to find a way to explain himself without getting Hibari furious. Tsuna started to fidget under Hibari's gaze.

"Well I thought that this would…um…well make you smile. I wanted to make you happy, since you're sick and all."

Hibari soften his glare slightly. "I'm not amused."

"I can see that... Anyway, can I come in? It's really cold out here." Hibari looked to see Tsuna's teeth were clattering and his knees were knocking against each other. Hibari stepped out of the way and Tsuna quickly walked into the house. Hibari silently closed the door and continued glaring at him.

Tsuna glanced nervously at Hibari's glare as he held up the bento and said, "My mom made you a bento." He held out the box to Hibari and Hibari took it. He opened it and inspected its contents. "Do you like anything in there?" Tsuna asked nervously. Hibari nodded and closed the box approvingly. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

Hibari walked into an unknown room and Tsuna followed him. When Tsuna arrived in the doorway he saw that it was a dining room. Four windows stretched from the floor the ceiling and a soft glowing light was let into the room from them. A crystal chandelier hung from the red and gold ceiling and was directly above the center of the long mahogany table. The table had a chair at each of its ends and the length had about six chairs on each side. The red and gold walls finished the room's elegance. Tsuna stared at the room amazed by its beauty. Hibari sat down in a chair and opened the box to eat the bento when he saw Tsuna gawking at the room.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at the room all day?" Hibari's voice brought Tsuna back to reality. Tsuna blushed at the comment and scurried over to where Hibari was sitting. He took a seat next to Hibari. They ate in silence, but were still aware of each other's company.

"Hibari?" Hibari didn't say anything, but made a grunting noise to acknowledge him. "I don't mean to pry, but where are you parents at?"

"They're on a business trip and won't be back for awhile." Tsuna looked at him sadly.

"Do you stay in this big house by yourself?"

"The butler and the maids are usually, but I gave them winter break off. They would've asked anyway." Tsuna saddened even more.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Hibari glared at Tsuna.

"Don't pity me, herbivore." Tsuna finished his food and looked at Hibari.

"I'm not pitying you it's just-" Hibari sighed before he abruptly cut Tsuna off.

"As much as I would like to play twenty questions with you, I feeling rather tired and you should leave." Hibari got up from his chair and walked away leaving Tsuna to stare at his fleeting figure. Hibari suddenly stopped and threw a jacket at Tsuna. Tsuna clumsily caught it.

"It's cold outside," Hibari stated simply before disappearing from the room completely and leaving Tsuna alone. Tsuna sighed and got up from his seat too. He left the room and then the house. He put on Hibari's jacket and hugged it tight against his body as he contemplated over what he learned about Hibari. 'Poor Hibari, but don't worry I'll definitely make you smile. No matter what it's a promise,' Tsuna thought as walked home with a smile of his own.

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Through Sickness and Health**

MoonlitBlues:Since you like the begging, I hope you like this story to the very end. lovepikachu12:Yes he is! Kichou: I think he would've enjoyed it a little too much!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!**

Tsuna walked down the street with Hibari's jacket draped over his arm. Tsuna stared at the jacket and had one lingering thought, 'I wonder if it smells like him?' He stared at it before he quickly brought the jacket to his nose and inhaled deeply. He buried his face into the jacket. He quickly pulled his face away from the jacket.

'What am I doing?' Tsuna thought with a deep red blush. 'I need to stop hanging out with Reborn and Mukuro; they're turning me into a pervert!'

Tsuna quickened his pace to Hibari's house to get rid of his thoughts, so he didn't notice he was about to crash into something. Tsuna instantly fell to ground when he made contact with the steel gate in front of him.

Tsuna rubbed his aching nose and looked up to see he had arrived at Hibari's house. He got up and opened the gate. He walked down the pathway leading to the front door. He stopped in front of the door. Tsuna rung the doorbell and waited for Hibari to open the door. Hibari soon opened the door with a stoic face.

"Hey Hibari," Tsuna said shyly as he held out Hibari's jacket to him. Hibari took it wordlessly with the same unemotional face.

'He's not angry today,' Tsuna noticed. 'Maybe his cold got worse.' Tsuna studied his face, 'He looks like he's getting better actually. I was worried for-' the rest of Tsuna's thoughts were drowned out by the sound of Hibari vomiting all over the porch. 'Never mind, I was right,' Tsuna thought with a grimace. When Hibari was done he promptly wiped the excess off his lips with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Hibari don't use your sleeve to wipe it off!" Hibari just stared at him before asking, "Why not?" Tsuna gawked at him.

"It's because it's unsanitary." Tsuna's eyes regarded Hibari's bile stained jacket before trailing to his pajamas before asking, "Have you been wearing the same clothes all week?" Hibari nodded silently.

"Have you even bathed?" Tsuna started to raise his voice at how irresponsible Hibari was being.

"I haven't gone anywhere, so I saw no reason to," Hibari said being completely honest and nonchalantly.

"Hibari!" Tsuna yelled out in frustration. He side stepped the vomit and went up to Hibari. He grabbed Hibari's wrist and drug him into the house. He instantly let go once he closed the door.

"Hibari, where's your bathroom?" Hibari pointed in the direction of his room. Tsuna grabbed Hibari's wrist again and dragged him into his room. He noticed there was another room connected to his. 'That must be the bathroom,' Tsuna thought as he continued to drag Hibari. Tsuna closed the door to the bathroom. He turned around to face Hibari with a red face.

"Hibari, can you take your clothes off?" Hibari raised an eyebrow at his question. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head nervously when he saw the look on Hibari's face.

"Well I was thinking that I could give you a bath, since you don't want to take one." Hibari glared at Tsuna.

"I can bathe myself."

Tsuna started to fidget as he said, "I know," he started to calm when his glare softened, "but you probably aren't going to." Hibari regarded his statement for a moment before added his feedback.

"Fine you can," Tsuna face brightened and a smile spread out across his face, "but you have to take one with me." Tsuna's happiness instantly faded and was replaced with nervousness.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Hibari asked with an uncaring face.

"I took one this morning!" Hibari crossed his arms across his chest.

"So?" Tsuna started to back away from Hibari and grew more nervous with each passing second. "Besides don't you have orders to make sure I'm okay?"

Tsuna froze and thought about it. 'Reborn will kick my butt if he finds out Hibari got worse! It doesn't matter if I'm responsible for it or not.' After a few moments of thing what Reborn would do to him, Tsuna quickly walked up to Hibari and started to unbutton his shirt. Hibari's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected action, but he quickly regained his composure. He stared down at Tsuna as he reached the last buttons. He slid the shirt off Hibari's shoulders with a slight blush and turned away.

"Hibari, can you do the rest?" Hibari replied to the question by removing his pants and his underwear. Tsuna glanced at Hibari when he was done and a red blush exploded all over his face.

"Can I you put a towel on or something?" Tsuna asked nervously, his blush still in full bloom. Hibari smirked and walked into some unknown closet. 'Why am I so nervous? It's just Hibari, whose about to be wet and have water dripping off of his muscles. Wait, no bad thoughts go away!' Tsuna was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Hibari was waiting for him.

"Herbivore." Hibari's voice brought Tsuna out of his thoughts. Tsuna turned towards his voice and saw Hibari standing there, with a towel on, holding a towel out to him. Tsuna walked over to Hibari and took the towel from him. Hibari sat down on a stool and Tsuna started to wash his back. After a minute he was done and he focused his attention on Hibari's arm next. He gingerly picked up Hibari's arm and started to scrub it clean.

'Wow Hibari's skin is soft,' Tsuna thought and then proceeded to clean his other arm. He finished and his hands trailed down to wash Hibari's stomach. He stopped and stared at Hibari's stomach for a second. 'He looks like he's lost weight.' Tsuna pinched the sides of Hibari's stomach. Hibari stiffened at the action.

"What are you doing?" Hibari growled as he turned around and glared at Tsuna.

"W-well I was curious about something."

"What were you curious about?" Hibari raised his voice slightly.

"I just wanted to know what you've been eating."

Hibari stared at him blankly before answering, "Rice." There was silence before Tsuna asked, "And?" More silence.

"More rice." Tsuna gawked at him.

'He's not even trying to take care of his health. Maybe he's trying to kill himself, since he can't go to school. He does have an unhealthy obsession after all. I'm not going to focus on this topic because he may lash out at me.' Tsuna quietly started to wash Hibari's hair and the rest of his body, except for a certain part.

"I'm finished," Tsuna announced. He was about to walk away when Hibari grabbed his wrist. Tsuna turned around with scared face.

"Yes?" Hibari smirked as he said, "You still have to take a bath with me." Tsuna blush came back and he was stunned into silence. He stood there and was brought back to reality by a slight tug on his wrist.

"I can't b-because…because…because I have a very high respect for you."

Hibari brought his face closer to Tsuna as he asked, "Oh really?"

Tsuna nodded furiously as he said, "Yes, I do and if I took a bath with you, then I would be very ashamed. It would be against my moral code." Hibari regarded him for a moment before letting go of his wrist.

"You're free to go, for now." Tsuna nodded in thanks to Hibari as he left the room and closed the door.

'I bet he's waiting for me to calm down and then he's going to drag me in there.' Tsuna waited by the door and listened. He heard the water running. A few minutes later some splashes and then nothing. Tsuna waited a few minutes before blinking in shock. 'He didn't do anything.' Tsuna opened the door and saw Hibari sitting in the bath tub.

"Change your mind?" Tsuna shook his head.

"I just came to get your clothes," Tsuna lied. Hibari looked at his forgotten clothes that lay scattered on the floor.

"Just deposit them in the basket in the cleaning room. There's one by the front door." Tsuna picked up his clothes and left the room, yet again. Tsuna went where he was directed and dumped Hibari's clothes in the basket. He saw a mop in the corner and Tsuna grimaced at it. 'Oh yeah, I need to clean the porch.'

An hour later Tsuna completed his task and saw the sun was setting. 'I need to get home soon, but I need to say goodbye to Hibari.' Tsuna walked back inside and went into Hibari's room.

"Hey Hibari I have to leave soon, so…" the rest of his sentence trailed off when he saw Hibari was asleep. Tsuna walked closer and studied his face. 'He looks so peaceful without his glare and for some reason that makes me happy.'

Tsuna stared at his face a moment with a smile gracing his lips before leaving. Tsuna left the house and walked to his own house. 'I saw a different side of Hibari today. It was nice. I kind of want to learn more about him. It would be nice if we became friends,' Tsuna thought with his smile intact. Tsuna looked up at the sky and saw the sun was almost gone. 'Oh no, I have to get home!' Tsuna broke into a run and the smile never left his face the whole way home.

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! Oh yeah before I forget, I'm writing a 6927 story. I got an idea from one of Kichou's reviews and it should be up in a couple of hours. It has the same concept as this story, so if you like this story and 6927, then i recommend you read it. You don't have to. I'm not forcing you, I'm just saying to look for it!


	4. Chapter 4

Through Sickness and Health

Disclaimer: i don't own Reborn!

Kichou: I know, I feel bad for him, but it's for the sake of the story. That means someone has to suffer. Katsuchara: Don't worry you'll get some "action" later in this story. AnimeLuver2224:I'm glad you like the story!

"Tsu-kun, how long do you plan on going to your friend's house?" Tsuna looked up from his breakfast and looked at his mother.

"Until he gets better, I guess."

"Why don't you just spend the night at his house for a few days then?"

Tsuna looked wide eyed at his mother with his mouth slightly agape. "Really, you let me do that?" Nana nodded her head happily while smiling.

"Thanks mom. I'll go pack right now!" Tsuna discarded his breakfast and ran up the stairs while laughing.

'He's so energetic. Oh, I hope he' doesn't cause his friend any trouble,' Nana thought while picking up his plate, so she could wash it. 'Oh no, I forgot to tell him about his guest. Well I guess he'll see him when he gets back.'

"Get away from my house," Hibari said as he tried to push Tsuna off of his porch.

"Come on Hibari please, I promise I won't be in the way. I told my mom that I would spend the night," Tsuna said as he twisted around and hugged Hibari around his waist. "Please Hibari; I only want to take care of you better." Hibari stared at the teary eyed boy, who looked up at him hopeful. Hibari gave in after his weakness for small animals took over. Hibari walked into his house with Tsuna still attached to him and closed the door.

"Does this mean I can stay?" Hibari nodded. Tsuna moved his arms up, so he could hug Hibari around his neck. "Thank you!"

"Stop hugging me."

"But I'm so happy and I like hugging you." Hibari started to growl at his statement and that was when Tsuna instantly let go of Hibari. Hibari stopped growling and turned away from Tsuna. Hibari walked away and Tsuna followed him to a room.

"This is where you'll be staying." Tsuna stared at the room in awe with his mouth slightly agape. There was a single window that had chocolate brown curtains covering it slightly, which lit up the turquoise walls. A queen sized bed was pushed against one of the walls. The three chestnut doors that led to different rooms, contrasted the walls. It was decorated with a comforter, which was the same color as the curtains, and turquoise and gold pillows. The bed also had a canopy that shrouded the bed. The light that hung above the bed illuminated the room and made it look like diamonds were dancing on the walls. The mahogany dresser with golden knobs across from the bed finished off the room. 'I thought Hibari's room was impressive, but this is just amazing.' Hibari looked at Tsuna as he stared at the room.

"Why do you always do that when I show you a new room?" Tsuna blushed at getting caught staring again.

"W-Well it's just that your house is very impressive. Don't you think so?"

"I guess," Hibari said nonchalantly as he looked the room over. "Well my dad is an architect, so it would make sense." Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Is that why he's not home?"

"He flies to different countries to do his job."

'Wow Hibari's actually telling me about himself. Usually he's all like, why are you butting into my life stupid herbivore. He must be going crazy, since he's sick. I hope he doesn't have to go to the mental ward. Wait he said flies, what flies…fly…fly…'

Tsuna tried to figure out what was so important about that word and when he finally did he asked, "Where's Hibird?" Hibari froze and looked like his heart stopped. He stayed like that for a few seconds before answering, "It seems I forgot about him."

"What do you mean? Have you not been feeding him?" Tsuna started to raise his voice.

"I accidently gave him more food than necessary on the first day I was sick, so he should be fine." It took every ounce of energy for Tsuna not to explode at Hibari's carelessness. He had to keep chanting 'he's sick, he can't help it' over and over again in his mind, so he wouldn't attack Hibari.

"Hibari please just show me where Hibird is." Hibari walked out of the room and over to a window by the front door. There was a pole with a bird cage attached to it and inside the cage resided Hibird. He sat perched on the swing in the cage while singing the school's anthem. When he saw Hibari open the cage door he stopped singing and flew out of the cage. He landed in Hibari's finger and started chirping 'Hibari'. Hibari watched the small bird dance around on his finger.

'I applaud you Hibird; even after your master neglected you you're still loyal,' Tsuna thought as his eyes got misty from the tears welling up. Tsuna quickly dried his tears and rounded on Hibari.

"You could've killed him!"

"He's not dead," that was all Hibari said before he walked into the kitchen, probably to feed Hibird. Tsuna followed him after he got over the shock of Hibari's statement. When Tsuna arrived he saw Hibari staring into the open refrigerator. When he finally stopped staring he grabbed a bowl of steamed rice and sat it on the counter next to Hibird.

"Do you know how to make onigiri?" Tsuna shook his head and Hibari sighed at Tsuna's response.

"My mom tried to teach me once. I can try." Hibari wordlessly handed Tsuna a handful of rice and he gingerly took it. Hibari got another handful of rice and started to mold it into a triangle. Tsuna copied his motions and tried to get it as perfect as Hibari's, but he failed. After five messed up rice balls later Tsuna was ready to give up. He let out a cry of frustration and that was when Hibari took Tsuna's hands in his. Tsuna stiffened at the action and glanced at Hibari, who was standing behind him, nervously.

"You're supposed to do it like this." Hibari helped Tsuna mold the rice ball the same way he did and by the time Hibari let go of Tsuna's hands, Tsuna was as red as a tomato.

"Thanks," was all Tsuna could manage to say. Hibari grunted in response, but other than that he paid no attention to Tsuna. He went back to molding the rest of the rice balls and Tsuna helped as well. They molded the rest of the rice balls together in silence. Once they were all done, they ate them all, after giving one the Hibird of course.

An hour later, Hibari fell asleep in his room and Tsuna went into his room to brush his teeth. Tsuna stood in the bathroom absentmindedly brushing his teeth and staring into the mirror. 'Hibari was really nice today. Wait nice, nice and Hibari can't be in the same sentence. I knew he was going crazy, that's it I'm making it my goal to nurse him back to health. After all my mom told me a few days and I was only going to stay the night, but now I think I'm going to take her up on that offer.'

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! You'll have to excuse this chapter because I wrote it really quick. It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but I want to focus on the first story I put on this lovely website. So I may not update for a while, so that's why i put this one up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!

**Kichou**: You're so lucky, I've never had onigiri before. lol I think everyone felt sorry for Hibird. **EK12**: I little of both I think. Oh yeah I voted on your poll ^-^. **Katsuchara**: Really? I'm glad you think so. He would've if Hibari wasn't there. **AnimeLuver1224**:He sure has. You'll find out next chapter and Nana is awesome!

I think I was being a bit overdramatic about the 'not being able to update awhile' thing. Turns out I finished it sooner than I thought I would, so here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**Through Sickness and Health**

Hibari was sleeping soundly and nothing in the world could bother him, well except for the feeling he was being watched. Hibari irritably opened his eyes and scanned the room; he saw no one was there. He turned over on his side to go back to sleep, but instead came face to face with Tsuna, who was crouched down next to his bed. Hibari's eyes widen before they narrowed dangerously.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?"

"I'm watching you," Tsuna stated bluntly as he continued to stare at Hibari.

"Why are you doing that?"

"I'm trying to see if you have any abnormal sleeping habits, because you've been weird lately."

"That may be true, but why would you know my sleeping patterns in the first place?" Tsuna blinked incredulously as realization smacked him square in the face.

"No way, that means I stayed up watching you for four hours for nothing?" Hibari nodded. Tsuna dramatically fell to the floor and fell asleep. Hibari watched him for a few seconds before he leant down and poked him in the cheek. Hibari poked him three times before he got irritated and kicked him in the stomach. Tsuna grunted from having the wind knocked out of him and clutched his stomach.

"Okay I'm awake," Tsuna wheezed. He picked himself off the floor and staggered a bit before he finally could walk properly. "I guess I'll go cook you breakfast."

When Hibari heard that he jumped out of his bed as fast as a bullet train and tackled Tsuna to the ground. "Ow, I'm already in pain, why do you have to cause me more?"

"If I didn't cause you pain, I would be in pain from whatever hazardous waste that comes out of my kitchen. You may even burn down my kitchen while you're at it."

"I wouldn't burn down your kitchen, I'm not that useless. Hazardous waste is going a little too far don't you think?" Tsuna pouted.

"Not at all, I think that describes your cooking perfectly. I never said you were useless." Hibari got off of Tsuna and offered him a hand. Tsuna took his hand and let Hibari haul him up. Tsuna let go of Hibari's hand once he was standing up again.

"You were implying it though."

"I'm telling it's all in your mind."

"Whatever, I guess I'll go to the store to get you breakfast." Tsuna started to leave the room, but what he heard come out of Hibari's mouth stopped him.

"I'll go with you." Tsuna turned around and started to stop Hibari as he went to his closet to change.

"Never mind I'll just cook-"

"No."

"I won't burn-"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Tsuna sighed in defeat knowing he was no match for Hibari and gave up on trying cooking something for Hibari.

"Hibari you shouldn't leave your house, you're really sick."

"The convenient store isn't that far, I'll be fine."

"No really Hibari its fine I can go by myself, you don't have to come with me. You should stay home and rest."

"I could've done that, if you didn't wake me up," Hibari growled and sent a heated glare Tsuna's way, which effectively ended the conversation. Tsuna laughed nervously and looked away in response to that. After Tsuna got over his fear of Hibari, he turned back around and saw Hibari had changed his clothes. Hibari walked out of the room and Tsuna followed behind.

"Hey Hibari, can you wait for me? I have to go get a few things." Hibari leant against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hurry up," Hibari sighed and watched Tsuna scurry away. After a few minutes Tsuna reemerged from the room he was currently occupying, wearing a coat and mittens.

"I'm ready to go, thanks for waiting." Hibari ignored Tsuna's comment and unlocked the door. They walked outside and the door was locked once again. They left and walked down the road, that lead to the convenient store.

"Hibari, what are we buying anyway?"

"We'll see when we get there."

Tsuna wasn't really satisfied with that answer, but he didn't feel like getting bitten to death, so his mouth stayed shut. They soon arrived at the store and went inside to search for whatever Hibari wanted. They walked down an aisle filled with rice balls, lunch boxes and various other things. Hibari picked a few onigiri and turned around to pay for them, but Tsuna stopped him. Tsuna took all the onigiri from Hibari's hands and put them back on the shelf. Hibari growled at Tsuna.

"Stop growling it's not attractive. Anyway you've been eating nothing, but rice since you've been sick and your health won't deteriorate while I'm around," Tsuna picked up a sandwich, "Here this is better for you."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't eat."

Tsuna placed a hand on Hibari's shoulder, which Hibari glared at. "I'm not telling you what to do; I'm just giving you friendly advice."

"Does it look like I needed or wanted your advice?"

"Needed yes, wanted no. Listen can you just eat something other than rice, please," Tsuna asked as he looked at Hibari with his best puppy dog eyes. Hibari tried to object, but he just couldn't. His love for animals took over and Hibari sighed.

"Do what you want."

Tsuna smiled. 'Yay, I win!' Tsuna thought victoriously as he grabbed a few sandwiches off the shelf. They walked to the counter to pay for the items. The cashier at the counter perked up from the sight of Tsuna walking towards him with an alluring smile on his face.

"Hello cutie what can I do for you today?" he asked. Tsuna laughed at the word 'cutie' and took out his wallet.

"I'd like to purchase these please." The cashier took the items and rung them up.

"So you live around here?"

"Oh yeah I live a couple of blocks away." The cashier bagged Tsuna's items up and laid the bag on top of the counter.

"Really, so do I how about you and me get to know each other better? That'll be seven dollars by the way." Tsuna started to dig around in his wallet to get the money.

"I don't know about that. Ask me next time I come in here, I may change my mind." Tsuna counted out the money he pulled out.

"Sorry I took a while," Tsuna said as he looked at the cashier.

"It's okay, the longer you stay here the better my job is." That was when Hibari had had enough. He took out the right amount of money from his pocket and slammed it down on the counter. He glared a glare of death at the cashier and the cashier started to tremble out of fear. Once Hibari had scared him enough he stormed out of the store and Tsuna smiled politely at the scarred cashier. He grabbed the bag and ran after Hibari.

"Hibari that wasn't very nice, you know!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Not really. Why did you do that anyway?" Hibari stayed silent and kept walking. 'Of course he wouldn't answer that...' They walked in silence on the way to Hibari's house until Tsuna opened his big mouth.

"Hey Hibari, do you ever smile?"

"I suppose I'm capable of it, but I've not seen a reason to or to describe it better, there's no reason to smile."

"I see that's interesting. Well if you saw a reason to smile, what would you smile about?"

"I don't know," Hibari said slightly distracted and Tsuna took the tone as sadness. Tsuna looked sadly at Hibari.

'I promised I make him smile and here I am making him sad. I wonder what I can do to make him smile, I guess I could…' Tsuna's thoughts trailed off as he looked at Hibari's hands that were trembling slightly. 'He's cold.' Tsuna took off his left mitten and placed it on Hibari's left hand. He held Hibari's right hand in his hand.

Hibari stopped walking and tried to yank their hands apart, but Tsuna kept a firm grip.

"It's kind of cold today, so it's fine for today, right?" Tsuna asked innocently as he smiled at Hibari. Hibari stared at him for a second before looking away and swiftly walking away, which caused Tsuna to tripped a bit before he caught up to his speed. They walked silently, but they were both comfortable with it. Hibari even tolerated Tsuna swinging their arms back and forth on the way.

'I hope Hibari's happy right now. I just want him to know he can always hold my hand because I'll always be there for him. I kind of want to tell him that one day and I think I will. That's another promise I plan to keep.'

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! I loved the reviews for last chapter, especially the ones about Hibari going crazy. Don't worry he'll be back to normal next chapter because the special guest is coming. I bet you people still haven't figured out who that is yet.

(Yes, this spot is being used for endorsement now!) If your looking for a Ouran High School Host Club/ KHR! fic check out my story, Hide and Seek.


End file.
